


Demonhandling

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: (techically), Fisting, Multi, Overlord Protag, Post-Canon, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Kazuya has done much worse. Atsuro definitely hasn't.Relearning a new normal comes in mysterious ways





	Demonhandling

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last tumblr repost. I hesitated a lot but it's cute SO.

Without Kazuya’s voice, he would have given up long ago.

He doesn’t even remember how they ended up like this, what put this precise idea into their heads, just that they had been cuddling and talking and trying to  _understand_ , to see how his world had changed and the experiences he’d had, and the conversation had half-jokingly, half seriously turned to this, and somehow in their desire to share they had ended up like this, with his hand slowly making its way into Kazuya’s body and Kazuya’s breathless but steady voice guiding him from Yuzu’s lap, step by step, encouragement and reassurance. It’s what actually steadies him, keeps him anchored instead of letting him get overwhelmed, his voice and Yuzu’s breath that’s shaking in his stead (he can’t afford to), hitching sometimes in reaction to something he does as she watches them, her hands in Kazuya’s hair.

“Yeah, like that, you’re doing great.” He flashes Atsuro a heavy-lidded smile (and it’s things like this, his level of coherence even at this stage, that really drive it home to them that he’s seen and done more than they could imagine, that he wasn’t joking or making fun of them when he chuckled and said “I’ve done worse,” but simply stating the truth) and shifts just a little. “Now if you push just a little more, it should—”

Atsuro’s hand sinks in, the tension that had been holding him back closing around his wrist instead, and Kazuya’s voice rises in a moaning cry, long and abandoned, his head tilting back into Yuzu’s lap, and Atsuro has to bite his lip to try and muffle the whine that’s coming out of him. No reading or preparation could have prepared him for the reality of it, for Kazuya’s body spasming around him and then relaxing, for the dazed and pleasured and victorious, shameless look on his face, for Yuzu’s wide eyes and heavy breath or the way his own mind keeps running in circles at the sight and sensations. Everything he touches is not just hot, but  _soft_ , softer than skin, and he can’t help but caress a little to feel it under his fingers, until his mind kicks back in long enough to remind him he’s supposed to curl his hand closed.

“That’s it, it’s official, we’re all completely crazy,” Yuzu mutters when he finally tears his eyes away to look at her instead, and when Kazuya laughs Atsuro can feel it around him and all the way down his arm.

“You’re— _aah_ —the sanest—part of my life.”

Yuzu rolls her eyes and bends down to kiss him, and Atsuro thinks that after the lockdown, this is a kind of madness he can agree with.


End file.
